A conventional window coverings has a slat assembly which cannot be rolled up or lowered again after retracted or extended to further move the slat assembly separately and longitudinally to alter the elevation. As a result users cannot adjust the indoor luminary condition as desired. It still has problems such as not very practical, not stable operation and the like.